Como Conquistar uma Garota?
by Nekozawa Lavi Za
Summary: Nekozawa está apaixonado - OOOH - e pede ajuda para Tamaki para conquistar a felizarda \o/ - Titulo e Summary podres ;D Fic tah melhor acredite capitulo II on provavel penúlitmo :D NekozawaxKanazuki Black Magic Club
1. Chapter 1

**Dando uma pausa na ''Colônia de Férias: Cabana Akatsuki", pq eu to sem idéia pro próximo capitulo -.-**

**Vou tentar, fazer uma do ouran, **

**Antes de lê-la, quero avisá-los que:**

**A personagem que aparece ai, não é OC., ela até agora não apareceu no anime, mas no mangá numero 10, já lançado aqui no Brasil, ela aparece sim, então, se você quiser entender um pouquinho mais da história, leia o mangá 10, é bem legal n.n **

**Bom, espero que goste, sem querer tomar mais do tempo de vocês;**

**Boa Leitura! \o/**

* * *

- Host Club em funcionamento –

Tamaki: _Hime ensine-me_ a nadar no fundo dos mais belos olhos desta sala, os seus! – dizia para um de suas clientes

Garota: Oh Tamaki-sama – êxtase –

Timidamente, alguém abre a porta da 3ª sala de Música, e, sem ninguém perceber, um aluno adentra na sala...

Tamaki continuava com seu "trabalho" quando sente uma mão gélida em seu ombro...

Pessoa: Suou-kun?

Tamaki: IIIIRK O_O – assusta-se e acaba derrubando a cliente no chão, que por estar praticamente petrificada não se importa com o tombo – Ne-nekozawa-sempai?

Nekozawa: Suou-kun, vim aqui lhe pedir ajuda, e você é o único nessa escola que pode me ajudar!

Tamaki: Sim, é claro, eu, _king, _não posso deixar meus amigos na mão! O que você precisa! – aura de super herói –

Nekozawa olha em volta para garantir que não tenha ninguém em volta ouvindo: Preciso que você me ensine a conquistar uma garota!

Gêmeos: Nekozawa-sempai está apaixonado, é? Ò.n

Nekozawa: Da onde vocês surgiram? D: - tremendo –

Hikaru: Estávamos aqui o tempo todo...

Kaoru: ... e ouvimos tudo!

Nekozawa – capota –

--

Algum tempo depois, no mesmo dia...

- Sala do Clube de Magia Negra no primeiro subsolo do prédio norte –

Tamaki: Muito bem, Nekozawa-sempai, a primeira coisa que nós, da equipe E.E.N.S.C.G, vamos lhe ensinar é...

Haruhi: E.E.N.S.C.G?

Tamaki: Esquadrão Ensinando o Nekozawa-Sempai a Conquistar Garotas! 8D

Todos: ¬¬ (N/A: Todos do Host Club já sabem da história)

Tamaki: Ehem, continuando... o primeiro passo é: Como agir em frente de uma garota!

Nekozawa: Erm... como assim?

Tamaki: Já vi que vai ser complicado...

-

Enquanto isso, os outros _Hosts _tomavam suco sentados no sofá assistindo tudo...

Haruhi: Kyoya-sempai, você acha que o sempai sabe o que está fazendo?

Kyoya: Ele sempre sabe... Mas não como...

Tamaki grita do outro lado da sala: Mori-sempai, traga a Haruhi até aqui! \o/

Mori pega Haruhi no colo e leva-a até Tamaki

Haruhi: ¬¬

Tamaki: Imagine que a Haruhi é uma garota! – põe peruca na Haruhi –

Haruhi: Mas eu sou u...

Tamaki tapa a boca de Haruhi: Agora, como você puxa conversa com ela?

Nekozawa: Mas é o Fujioka...

Tamaki: Imagine sendo A Fujioka :D

Nekozawa: Sem querer ofender, mas até que parece...

Haruhi: Jura?

Tamaki: NÃO NÃO, HARUHI É MUITO MASCULO D:

Nekozawa: Ta bem, ta bem... ._.

Tamaki: Mas voltando ao que estávamos fazendo, como você inicia uma conversa romântica com uma garota?

Nekozawa: Erm... oi?

Tamaki: Continue...

Nekozawa: Você sabia que....

Tamaki: Queeee...?

Nekozawa: ... existe um ritual de magia negra que você usa o sangue da pessoa amaldiçoada para controla-lo durante toda a eternidade? – aura negra –

Haruhi: D:

Tamaki: NÃO, NÃO É ISSO! Tem que ser algo romântico... amável, tipo; Haruhi, ajude-me, para não me perder no brilho de seus olhos!

Haruhi: cof cof... Sempai...

Nekozawa: Eca... Já entendi... Mas é que ela...

Tamaki: Sem mas, todas as garotas gostam de romantismo!

-

Kaoru: O _tono _vira outra pessoa quando pedem a ajuda dele...

Hikaru: Principalmente quando se trata de assuntos românticos...

Hani: Pobre Neko-chaaan i.i

Mori: -.-

-

Nekozawa: Mas... Ela gosta de coisas macabras...

Tamaki: ._.

Haruhi: É _sempai, _nem todas as garotas gostam de romantismo! Nekozawa-sempai, vai ficar mais fácil se você nos contar de quem você gosta!

Nekozawa –cora -: É a.... Kanazuki-kun...

Tamaki e Haruhi: Quem?

Nekozawa: Ela é do clube de magia negra junto comigo... (N/A: vide 41 vol. 10)

Tamaki: Ah sim...

Haruhi: Mas ela não gosta do Hani-sempai?

Nekozawa: Sim... Acho que embora goste de coisas obscuras, ela prefere garotos mais...

Gêmeos: FOFOS! XD

Nekozawa: É, e eu quero muito agrada-la... ou "fazer o tipo" dela...

Hikaru: Nekozawa-sempai...

Kaoru: ... Fazendo o tipo....

Gêmeos: FOFO 8D – começam a gargalhar muito-

Nekozawa: ¬¬ Me lembrem de amaldiçoa-los...

Gêmeos – ataque da lanterna \o/ -

Nekozawa – cai no chão como se tivesse sido queimado –

Tamaki: Hm... Isso vai ser uma tarefa bem difícil, e somente uma pessoa pode nos ajudar...

Haruhi: É quem eu estou pensando?

Tamaki: Sim!

Hani: Oh! :o

Mori: -.-

Kyouya – anota, anota –

Nekozawa – se recompõe -: Beelzenef, salve-se!

Gêmeos e Tamaki: RENGE-KUUUN!!!

- Motor de alta potencia –

HOHOHOHOHO!!!!!!

...

Continua!

* * *

**Bom pessoas, cá estou eu novamente!**

**Agora no fandom de Ouran!**

**Espero que não esteja uma bosta!**

**Tava a dias querendo postar uma fic do Nekozawa depois que fiz cosplay dele! **

**Agora está ai, uma fic de Ouran e do Nekozawa!**

**Eu ia fazer de NekozawaxRenge, mas dai eu vi a Kanazuki e achei que ficaria amavel os dois juntos 8D**

**Fic feita no Word (ALELUIAMEUPAI) então, foi, de certa forma, betada!**

**Ouran pertence a Bisco Hatori-sama (MEUIDALO4EVER)**

**Bom, **

**deixem reviws!**

**Bjosmeliguem 8D**

**vejo vcs no próximo capitulo!**


	2. Triângulo

**Capitulo novinho saindo do forno :B - capota -**

**Ai está o capitulo 2, e desculpem-me a demora n.n**

**

* * *

  
**

CAPITULO II

T_amaki: Hm... Isso vai ser uma tarefa bem difícil, e somente uma pessoa pode nos ajudar..._

_Haruhi: É quem eu estou pensando?_

_Tamaki: Sim!_

_Hani: Oh! :o_

_Mori: -.-_

_Kyouya – anota, anota –_

_Nekozawa – se recompõe -: Beelzenef, salve-se!_

_Gêmeos e Tamaki: RENGE-KUUUN!!!_

_- Motor de alta potencia –_

_HOHOHOHOHO!!!!!!_

Renge sai do chão: :D

Nekozawa: Você denovo não!

Tamaki: Viu, é isso que você não pode falar para uma garota! Coisas arrogantes deste tipo as afastam D:

Renge: É verdade, vamos lá, começando a 2ª lição, vamos começar esta conversa novamente u-ú

Nekozawa: Argh... ¬¬

Renge: Educação Ò_ó

Nekozawa: Ta, já sei... Erm... oi...

Renge – gota -: Você não entendeu o espírito da coisa...

Nekozawa: .-.

Renge: Assim ó, você tem que começar uma conversa com uma menina de um jeito amável!

Tamaki: é como dizem, se quer ser amado, seja amável \o\

--

Haruhi: Pobre Nekozawa-sempai...

Kyouya: Quando será que a Renge-kun e o Tamaki vão perceber que na verdade, ele só quer chamar a atenção dela?

Haruhi: ã?

Kyouya: Sim, eles acham que se o Nekozawa-sempai ficar parecido com o Hani-sempai, a Kanazuki-san vai gostar dele... Mas na verdade, ele tem que ser quem ele é se quiser que ela goste dele...

Haruhi: Por que você não diz isso para eles então?

Kyouya: É interessante ver alguém como o Nekozawa-sempai sofrendo nas mãos de alguém como a Renge-kun... – ajeita os óculos –

Haruhi: Você é mal... o_o

Mori: -.-

--

Nekozawa: EU NÃO CONSIGO! – se joga no chão –

Renge: Mas é tão simples... Você só precisa dizer três palavrinhas mágicas!

Nekozawa: Mas é muito difícil... são palavras que não estavam inclusas no meu vocabulário!

Tamaki: Vamos lá Nekozawa-sempai, você consegue!

Nekozawa: Não...

Tamaki & Renge: Força!

Nekozawa: Não dá!

Tamaki: São só três!

Nekozawa – voz baixa -: eu...

Renge: Siiim :3

Nekozawa: Te...

Tamaki: :3

Nekozawa: Amo!

Tamaki: ISSO! :D – solta foguetes –

Renge: Muito bem, agora diga essas três palavrinhas em uma só frase para mim!

Nekozawa: Mas eu não gosto de você .-.

Renge: ¬¬ Imagine que eu sou a Kanazuki!

Nekozawa: Não dá...

Tamaki: Use os olhos do coração :D

Haruhi: D enovo com essa história de "olhos do coração"? ¬¬

Nekozawa: Não funcionou da ultima vez D:

Renge: Vamos! Você quer ou não que a Kanazuki-chan goste de você homem? Ò_ó

Nekozawa: Quero sim mas...

Renge: ENTÃO VAI Ò_Ó – cabelo a lá medusa -

Nekozawa –medo supremo –: Kanazuki-chan... eu... – tentando usar os olhos do coração -

- porta abrindo –

Nekozawa: ... te amo...

- porta abrindo mais –

Renge: NYAAA!!!! – abraça Nekozawa – Você conseguiu! 8D

Kanazuki – entra na sala (como toda a fic de romance que se preze né? 8D) -: Oh... Presidente... Desculpa atrapalhar, mas eu deixei meu livro de Biologia aqui... – entra, pega o livro e vai embora –

Nekozawa: .-. Ka-kanazuki-kun .-.

Renge: Ops...

Tamaki: D:

Nekozawa – senta no sofá -: Argh... ela deve ter entendido tudo errado... Não acredito!

Gêmeos: Parece que quem está amaldiçoado agora é você mesmo Nekozawa-chi 8D

Tamaki: Parem seus demônios, não estão vendo que ele está se sentindo mal? D:

Gêmeos: _Gomen _– rindo silenciosamente –

Renge: Desculpe, acho que a culpa foi minha! n.n'' Mas olha só, agora você pode fazer que nem nos animes _shoujo, _sair atraz dela e declarar seu amor – dramatizando –

Nekozawa: Ela não é assim... na verdade, ela é muito fechada com o mundo... até mesmo com a gente que passa mais da metade do dia no mesmo espaço que ela, ela é meio fria...

Hani: Talvez ela só se sinta sozinha...

Todos olham para o Hani

Hani: Mas é verdade, talvez, o Neko-chan devesse mesmo ir atraz dela, e explicar que ele só falou aquilo para a Renge, imaginando que estivesse falando para a Kana-chan...

Todos: ._.

Tamaki: O Hani-sempai tem razão!

Nekozawa: Eu não posso fazer isso! – entra numa outra porta que tinha dentro do primeiro subsolo (N/A: no colégio Ouran, as salas parecem não ser só "uma sala" e sim, vááááárias salas em uma 8D) –

Hikaru: _Tono, _aparentemente, em vez de ajudar...

Kaoru: ... Você acabou atrapalhando

Tamaki: EU? O_O

Gêmeos: Sim, você!

Tamaki: Mas, mas... – isola no cantinho –

Kyouya: Acho que alguém tem que ir falar com ele...

Haruhi: Alguém que não piore as coisas!

Todos olham diretamente para Haruhi

Haruhi: ¬¬

--

Nekozawa estava na sala de rituais do Clube de Magia Negra

Haruhi: Sempai?

Nekozawa: Hm? Fujioka-kun... entre...

Haruhi: Não quis fala isso na frente dos outros mas... Acho que você tem que ser você mesmo...

Nekozawa: Como assim? – larga o que estava fazendo (N/A: o que? Boa pergunta...)

Haruhi: Talvez, você não devesse tentar impressioná-la, ela pode gostar de você do jeito que você é! Mas o primeiro passo seria você dizer isso a ela...

Nekozawa: Ser eu mesmo? Mas ela...

Haruhi: Só por que ela se apaixonou pelo Hani-sempai, não significa que seja só porque ele é fofo, pode ser porque ele não tem vergonha de ser quem é!

Nekozawa: Fujioka-kun, você... tem razão .-. – sai correndo –

Haruhi: E olha que eu nem disse nada o_õ

--

Em algum dos corredores perto da saída do prédio Norte

Kanazuki – indiferente (LOL) –

Nekozawa grita ao longe: Kanazuki-kun!

Kanazuki: Hm?

Nekozawa finalmente alcança-a: Sobre o que você viu hoje mais cedo...

Kanazuki: Não achei estranho...

Nekozawa: ã?

Kanazuki: É, afinal, a Renge-chan a tempos demonstrava interesse em você...

Nekozawa: Mas na verdade ela não tem...

Kanazuki: Claro que sim... Ouvi ela comentando isso com uma colega dela, a Kurakano-san, no banheiro esses dias (N/A: Sim, até as ricas fofocam no banheiro 8D) Fico feliz por você corresponder o sentimento dela...

Nekozawa – despenca –

...

CONTINUA...

* * *

**oi meus amores ;D -q**

**voltay com mais um capitulo (nãooooo ¬¬)**

**Como eu acho que o Nekozawa, apesar de ser meu personagem favorito, desiste muito facil (percebi isso no episódio nº 11 volume 5 do mangá) , tentei fazer ele assim, meio... fraco? Bom, não sei outra palavra para descrever então vai essa... mas deu para entender né? :D  
**

**bom, vamos agradecer a:**

**Hamiko0 **

**Tsuki (oi filha 8D -q2)**

**Lallith 06**

**vamos responde no geral aos reviws já que eu sou uma inutil e preguisosa ;D (obs.: essa parte da fic não foi betada e é mais livrem, então, preparem-se para sentir pena da lingua portuguesa... desculpa viu? n.n'')**

**NekoRen ROKS :D sim sim, a pobre Kanazuki não fazia parte do fandom em português... e ela é tão... MAGICA :D amo ela, ela é do mal :B - esplode - Nekozawa seduzindo 8D eu sei o que vai acontece se eu demora a atualiza: PORCOS COM ASAS VÃO ME PEGAR E COMER MEUS OLHOS E DEPOIS TOCAR FUNK PRA MIM ATÉ MEU CÉREBRO ESPLUDI D: -isola num cantinho- que medo .-. **

**bom, eras isso minha gente -q3**


End file.
